The Ruffian Runt
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Asatira has always been called a 'Ruffian Runt' and has been born as a runt but she gets teased and bullied by Simba and the other cubs. But when the death of Mufasa arrives, now Asatira has to face many difficulties during Scar's Reign. Will Asatira survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, Asatira," A soft voice whispered, I woke up and saw a golden lioness, with white on her muzzle, throat, toes, underbelly and ear linings standing in front of me. The lioness had a pair of blue eyes, her tail tuft was dark brown and she has a light brownish Pridelander's nose. The lioness's name is Nyofu, my mother. She nuzzled my face, "Come on. Get up."

I sighed annoyed not bothering to get up then Mother rolled her eyes and gently picked me up.

"Mama, put me down." I said moaning but she just ignored me and set me down in front of another lioness. It was Queen Sarabi, she was a beige lioness, with cream on her muzzle, throat, toes and underbelly, her ear linings were brown and her ear rims were dark brown. She has a brown tail tuft, her eyes were orange and she has a dark pink Pridelander's nose. In between her paws was a small golden ball. I tilt my head curiously, raising a brow then the ball rolled over revealing a pair of reddish-brown eyes.

"She's curious, Nyofu." Sarabi said chuckling.

"Indeed she is, she gets it from her father." Mother said smiling.

"Asatira, the cub in between my paws is Simba and he's the future king."

I stared at her and saw King Mufasa come in with a large lion. Mufasa was a lush golden large lion, with tan on his muzzle, toes and underbelly his thick mane is a lush red and his tail tuft was the same colour. He has reddish-brown eyes and has a brownish Pridelander's nose. The lion, who just came in with Mufasa is Kabili, my father. Kabili was pure white, so was his mane, toes, underbelly, throat, muzzle, tail tuft except his ear linings that were brown and his eyes were brown. He has a pale sort of dark brown Pridelander's nose. He walked over to mother and nuzzled her.

"Asatira is as curious as you, Kabili." Mufasa said smiling at me, I just frowned at him then Rafiki came in and stood in front of Sarabi, smiling at Simba. Rafiki cracks open a fruit and uses his thumb to wipe over the fruit on Simba's forehead. Then he sprinkles dust on Simba, the cub lets out a tiny sneeze. Rafiki takes Simba in his arms and goes towards the edge of Pride Rock. The mandrill showed the crowd of animals, Simba then they all cheered. From the clouds, a beam of sunlight shone on Simba. One by one, all of the animals began to bow before the future king while I huffed, rolling my eyes.

* * *

From below Pride Rock, a mouse scurried around a cave and cleaned its face. As it sniffed and squeaked, it started to scurry again. But a cream paw with black claws sticking out stops the mouse. The paw belonged to a dark brown-red lion, with cream on his muzzle, underbelly and toes, his ear linings were a dark red and he has a black outlander's nose. He had a thin, sleek black mane with fur on his elbow joints and tail tuft matching his mane. His chin fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, he had slanted neon green eyes and a scar down across his left eye. It was Scar, Mufasa's brother. The mouse was hanging by its tail.

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I, well, I shall never be king," Scar said. He caught the mouse by the tail again and smirks, "And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." He opens his mouth to eat the mouse but stopped.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food." Zazu said frowning at him. Scar drops the mouse, but kept his paw over the mouse to not let it escape.

"What do you want?" He asked as he sighed in annoyance.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way. So you better have a good for missing the ceremony this morning." The mouse managed to escape and ran towards a hole in the cave for safety.

"Oh, now look Zazu. You made me lose my lunch." Zazu just laughs.

"Ha, you'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you! He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Scar looks at Zazu with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh, I quiver with FEAR!" Scar had a dangerous look on his face and he began to prowl, which made Zazu back away.

"Now, Scar don't look at me that way," He began to fly away, "Help!" Scar had caught Zazu in his mouth.

"Scar!" Mufasa called out.

"Mmmm-mmmm-mmm?"

"Drop him." Mufasa said sternly. Zazu pokes his beak out of Scar's mouth.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." He said. Scar spits the bird out, leaving Zazu rolling to the ground and covered in saliva. Scar then walked towards the king.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar said sarcastically.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa said as he glared at his brother. Scar looked over his shoulder with mock surprise.

"That was today? Oh I feel simply awful," Scar used his front claws and scratched the wall of the cave, which gave a screeching noise that made Zazu cringe. Scar looked at his claws, "Must've slipped my mind." Zazu flew towards him.

"Yes. Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should've been first in line!" Scar snapped his teeth at Zazu, which made the hornbill hide behind Mufasa's leg.

"I was first in line until the little hairball was born." Scar sneered.

"That hairball is my son and your future king." Mufasa said.

"Oh, I shall practise my curtsey." Scar began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa growled. Scar looked over.

"Oh no, Mufusa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Mufasa roared and charged towards Scar. He snarled with his teeth bared.

"Is that a challenge?!" Scar rolled his eyes.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Zazu asked, glaring at Scar.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Scar answered and was about to walk away.

"You only came to the presentation of Asatira but not Simba's. Why?" Mufasa asked.

"Because that runt lioness seems to be a lot like her father and she might become different in due time. She's, how we say? _Special_..." Scar replied then he walks away from Pride Rock, leaving the king and the hornbill alone. Zazu sighed.

"There's one in every family, Sire. Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions." He said, Mufasa shakes his head sighing.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Zazu smirked and Mufasa smirked back.

"Zazu!" As the two walked back at Pride Rock.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him!" Zazu jokes, Mufasa chuckled at the joke.

* * *

The storm came, Rafiki was in a baobab tree and began painting a lion cub on the trunk. He held up an open fruit and wipes a bit onto the cub's forehead.

"Simba," He said chuckling. He saw a painting of another lion cub that was brown and sighed shaking his head, "Ahadi, I'm afraid that Asatira may start to change in due time. I fear for her future, she needs guidance from the Kings of the Past." He smiled as the wind blew around him, then he looked at a painting of a white lion, "I hope that the Kings of the Past and even her ancestor, Leo will guide her." He smiles and a painting catches his attention from the corner of his eye, he turned around and walked towards the painting of a grey lion cub with a growing dark brown mane. Rafiki smiled softly at the painting, "Nyofu and Kabili haven't told Asatira about her older brother who is presumed dead but I somehow know he's alive and he is coming back home."

* * *

**(9 months later)**

I was asleep and dreaming and I am nearly an adolescent. My Father, Kabili was from another pride and his type of fur was rare to find. And my Mother, Nyofu was from this pride and met Father at the watering hole when he was exploring, Father had got accepted into the pride and they fell in love with each other then months later, Mother had me. I'm a brown lioness and my fur is scruffy, my muzzle, throat, underbelly, toes and ear linings were pure white and my eyes were green, my nose is sometimes my black claws are out but other times their not. Ever since Simba was born, he kept on following me around and I was practically his babysitter. He has always been getting on my nerves.

"Dad! Dad! C'mon, Dad! We gotta go! Wake up!" Simba shouted. I groaned and tried to get to sleep. I felt my tail being pulled and felt teeth clamping on it, I growled and stood up, glaring at Simba. He looked innocently at me, I just growled at him.

"Sorry." I just ignored him and walked out of the cave then headed towards the top of Pride Rock, looking to see the sunrise. I remembered the time when Mufasa and Father took me here to watch the sunrise, the scenery was always beautiful when the sunrise came. I looked to my right, seeing Mufasa sitting beside Simba.

"Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Mufasa said.

"Wow!" Simba said in awe.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches. What about that shadowy place?" I look at the dark area where the light never touched.

"That's beyond our borders, Simba. You must never go there."

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants?"

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa smiles and walks away, Simba and I follow them.

"There's more?" Mufasa chuckled as we headed towards hill and looked to see a herd of antelope leaping.

"Simba. Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes, Simba but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Zazu flew over and lands on a rock.

"Good morning, Sire!" He caws.

"Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa said smiling.

"Checking in with the morning report." Zazu saluted.

"Fire away." Mufasa nods.

"Well, the buzz from bees is that leopards are in a bit of a spot," I looked to see a grasshopper jump from one blade of grass to another, as well as Simba jumping after it, "The baboons are going ape!" Mufasa looks at Simba jump near a rock.

"What are you doing, son?" Mufasa asked. Simba opens his paws to see if he caught his grasshopper, but found zilch.

"Pouncing." He replied. Mufasa then has a sly look on his face.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Zazu was still blabbering about the gossip. He's the target practise on pouncing lessons all the time, I still remember that memory when I pounced on him, giving him a fright of his life and he still talks about it whenever Mufasa tries to give me more pouncing lessons but that hornbill always makes excuses. Apparently, I heard from Zazu that I'm the only 'Ruffian Runt' and that's true because I have always been a ruffian and I was born as a runt. That's where I got the nickname, 'Ruffian Runt'. I don't like being called runt sure I'm quite small and scruffy but those cubs don't have to bully me about it.

"I told the elephants to forget it, but they just can't!" Zazu shouted and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa asked. Then Zazu turned around and I decided to hide in the grass, waiting patiently for Simba to pounce on Zazu. I blocked out all the sounds around me and focused on Zazu. Suddenly, Zazu was pounced by Simba then the young prince walked triumphantly back to Mufasa then I pounced on him, making him yell and he fell down on his back. His face was filled with shock and surprise, Mufasa was laughing loudly. I got off of Simba and stood in front of Mufasa.

"That's impressive and I didn't hear you or see you. Well done, Asatira. Simba, you should never try to pounce on Asatira because she has very good hearing," Mufasa said smiling, "Now this time-"

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pridelands!" Zazu shouted in panic. Mufasa leapt away.

"Zazu, take Simba and Asatira home."

I gave a nod, then Simba ran towards Mufasa.

"Aw, Dad! Can I come?" He asked. Mufasa shook his head.

"No, son." He replied and runs off, then Simba walks back to Pride Rock. He huffs, "I never get to go anywhere!" I looked at Simba and rolled my eyes, walking with him, Zazu flew over our heads.

"Oh, young master. One day you will be king and then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." He said.

"Asatira, you are going to come with me to see Uncle Scar, since you are my babysitter." Simba said. I growled and groaned, I never met Scar but I know that he is Mufasa's brother. And wherever Simba goes, I go to keep an eye on him but not everywhere.

* * *

Scar prowled along near Pride Rock's ledge on the side and flicks a rock away with the swipe of his paw. He stops in his tracks as Simba came with me.

"Hey, Uncle Scar! Guess what?" Simba asked happily. Scar looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes.

"I despise guessing games." He mutters.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock!" Simba said smugly.

"Oh, goody..." Scar said dryly. Simba ran towards the edge.

"My dad just showed me and Asatira the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all!" Simba laughed. Scar sighed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Scar falls on his side with a plop. Then Simba ran towards him and rests on his raven mane.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Simba rolled around with a chuckle.

"You're so weird." Scar looked at him and gave a small smile.

"You have no idea. So has your babysitter been looking after you."

"Yeah! But she pounced on me after I pounced on Zazu. And dad said, 'Simba, you should never try to pounce on Asatira because she has very good hearing'."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true." I said plainly.

"Hmmm. So your father showed you both the whole kingdom, did he?" Scar asked as he stands up.

"Everything." Simba replied nodding.

"He didn't show you what's beyond the rise of the northern border?" Scar sat down in front of Simba and I. We sat down as well, I was frowning because I have always wanted to go to the shadowy place and thought of it as another dangerous place to explore.

"Well, no. He said we can't go there." Simba frowned.

"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous, only the bravest and strongest lions go there." Simba and I stood up, and I was growling and glaring at Scar. I am strong and he thinks I'm weak for being a runt. Oh, I'll show him who's strong and brave!

"Well, me and Asatira are brave and strong. What's out there?" Scar quickly shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry, Simba. I just can't tell you." Simba pouted.

"Why not?" Scar rubs Simba's head with his paw.

"Simba, Simba. I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew and favourite babysitter of his."

"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew. And Asatira is the only babysitter in the pride." Scar takes his paw off Simba's head.

"All the more reason for me to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince, not even a pretty babysitter of the young prince. Oops!" Scar placed his paw over his mouth with fake shock, which made Simba and I interested. So that's what its called, cool and I can't wait to go there by myself.

"An elephant what? Whoa!" Simba said smiling. Scar began to act dramatic and placed his paw near his forehead.

"Oh, dear! I've said so much! Well, I suppose you and Asatira would have found out sooner or later, since both of you being so clever and all," Scar said then pulls Simba and I close to his face and nuzzles Simba, "Oh, just do me one thing. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place!" Simba looks at Scar.

"No problem." He said. Scar smiles as he shoos Simba and me away.

"There's a good lad. You two run along now and have fun. And remember...it's our little secret." Simba happily runs off with me close behind. Scar seems to dislike Simba for a reason and I wonder why.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is The Lion King! I've been thinking about the movie a lot and decided to a Fanfiction story for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. I just rewrote this chapter not liking the one I wrote. I don't own The Lion King only my OCs, Kabili, Nyofu and Asatira. **

**Meanings of Names:**

**Kabili: Honest, Brave. **

**Nyofu: Candid, Shy.**

**Asatira: History, Legend.**

**Origins of Names:**

**Kabili: Swahili**

**Nyofu: Swahili**

**Asatira: Swahili**


	2. Chapter 2

We reached at the bottom of Pride Rock and I saw Mother lying next to Sarafina, who was bathing Nala. Sarafina was cream lioness, with lighter cream on her muzzle, throat and underbelly, her ear linings were tan. She has turquoise eyes and has a dark pink Pridelander's nose, Nala looked like her mother and she was Simba's betrothed. I ran towards Mother smiling and let her put me in between her paws then she began bathing me, making me purr in content. Across from us was Asali, who was bathing Tahiya, my best friend and is also like a sister to me. Asali was a dark orange lioness, with cream on her muzzle, throat, underbelly, tail tuft except her ear linings that were white and her eyes were jungle green and she has a pink Pridelander's nose. Tahiya was a silver cub, with white on her muzzle, throat, underbelly, toes, ear linings except her tail tuft that was dark red and her eyes were purple and she has a pink Pridelander's nose. Tahiya was 11 months old the same age as me.

"Hey Asatira, how you doing?" Tahiya asked, smiling.

"I'm alright, just happy to get peace and quiet away from Simba." I replied, sighing in relief making Tahiya laugh.

"You must hate him a lot. Oh yeah I remembered something, there are rumours that my dad was seen near the water hole." My eyes widened in shock and surprise, she must have been surprised and shocked as I am when she heard of this.

"Really that's true?" She nodded.

"Yep, it's true and I wonder if he is coming back to Pride Rock cause I have never met my dad before but mum told me that he lived in Pride Rock and knew King Mufasa, Queen Sarabi, Nyofu, Kabili and my mum even Scar... Anyway do you have a crush on a boy." Tahiya smirked and I shook my head.

"No, don't have a crush on a boy and never will. I also don't want to find a mate. I prefer to be on my own." She raised a brow at me.

"Tira, you need to find a strong, handsome mate when your older. We're nearly adolescents and so is my twin brother, my sister is already an adolescent and she is thinking of leaving Pride Rock to find a pride and a mate. I want to find a mate who will love me and have a family with me." She smiled, sighing dreamily.

"Yes, but Tahiya you're forgetting something. I'm a runt and a ruffian who causes trouble and my fur is scruffy, so who wants me as their mate. And can we please change the subject to something else." I groaned annoyed while she rolled her eyes. Mother smiled as she still bathed me.

"Now that you mention that Asatira. I believe that I should tell you that you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." Mother said and I gasped, looking at Mother in shock, she smiled at me and licked my cheek.

"You mean I'm gonna be a big sister. When is my brother or sister gonna be born? Does Father know? What are their names going to be?" I asked excitedly. Mother chuckled as she nuzzled my head.

"Yes, you are going to be a big sister. Your brother or sister will be born in a month that is when you are an adolescent and yes, your Father knows. He was excited as you are now. And I haven't picked out the names yet but that's what I wanted to talk about." I noticed at the corner of my eye, Simba and Nala were following Zazu. That meant I don't have to babysit Simba since Zazu will be trusted to keep an eye on the cubs.

"How about boy's names first. That way we have more time to talk about the girl's names." Sarabi said smiling, I nodded in agreement.

"How about Haben or Dumi?" Sarafina asked Mother, smiling. Mother smiled back thinking about it.

"Great names and I was talking to Asali about it, she told me some great names as well. There was Diallo, Kafele, Makalo and Kehinde." Asali smiled, nodding and licked Tahiya's head earning a purr and a lick to the cheek.

"I have some names as well. There is Lerato, Kunle, Kwanza, Lencho or Tedros." Sarabi said. Tahiya's eyes lit up and she smiled happily as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"I've got a few names! How about Zesiro, Zulu, Zareb or Tumo?" Tahiya said grinning, Mother nodded liking the names.

"I love the names my friends you have picked out but I'm not sure which name to pick." Mother said with a confused smile.

"I've got a name. How about Rafiki?" I said embarrassed, making Tahiya laugh and there was a familiar chuckle then Rafiki appeared smiling making me look down in embarrassment.

"You want your brother to be named after me. You are truly special and kind Asatira." Rafiki said as he sat down beside Asali, Mother smiled and licked my head making me look up at Rafiki smiling shyly. The lionesses chuckled, smiling making me relax and I saw Banji, Tahiya's twin brother running towards his mother and he groaned when Asali started bathing him. Banji was a silver cub like Tahiya but his fur was a bit darker, with cream on his muzzle and underbelly, his ear linings were white and his tail tuft was dark red. His eyes were jungle green and he has a dark brown Pridelander's nose.

"Hey Asatira, Queen Sarabi, Sarafina, Nyofu and Rafiki. What's going on?" Banji asked, frowning as Asali bathed him.

"Thinking of names for Nyofu's baby. We thought of the boy's names first and Asatira thought of the name Rafiki after well Rafiki. Now we're moving onto the girl's names." Tahiya replied giggling. I growled annoyed and calmed down when Mother nuzzled me. We all started discussing the girl's names if there is going to be a baby girl until it was night time and Nala came back with Zazu, he told how the cubs went to the Elephant Graveyard and that Mufasa is dealing with Simba. Rafiki had went back to his baobab tree while the lionesses and cubs went inside the cave to sleep but Mother, however motioned her head to follow her so I did. I saw a cave we were heading towards and Mother went inside then I went in after her. The cave inside was huge and big then I realised this is our cave, the one Father promised he would find, and the cave was not far from Pride Rock. Mother lied down and I trotted over to her then lied down next to her, Father came in looking tired and he smiled at us then he lied down next to me. I yelped when he picked me up and dropped me gently in between his paws, he moved closer to Mother and nuzzled her earning a nuzzle and lick in return. I purred and lay my head on my paws while Father lay his head on the ground and Mother had lay her head on her paws. I closed my eyes purring happily then before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up, seeing Father nuzzling Mother before he went out of the cave. I stood up and licked Mother on the cheek then she nuzzled me before I went out of the cave. I smiled softly and ran towards the water hole when I got there I saw Tahiya and Banji playing, I chuckled and sat down looking at my reflection in the water.

"Asatira, what are you doing here all by yourself?" A soft voice asked, I turned my head and saw Montsho, my Grandmother who is Mother's Mum. Montsho was a black lioness, with dark grey on her muzzle, throat, underbelly, toes, ear linings except her tail tuft that was black and her eyes were green. She has a black Pridelander's nose. I nuzzled her when she sat down beside me and she nuzzled me back, I purred and glanced at my reflection before looking at Montsho who was smiling at me.

"I just came here to look at my reflection, Grandma Montsho," I replied smiling slightly. Montsho frowned and raised a brow at me, knowing that I wasn't telling her something I sighed. "It's just that... look at me Grandma I'm different from the rest of the Pride. I'm a runt and a ruffian at that, my fur is scruffy and I'm weak. Who am I? Why am I different?" I sighed sadly, frowning.

"Do you want to know why you're named 'Asatira'? You see 'Asatira' means 'History and Legend'." I looked at her in confusion.

"'History and Legend'?" Montsho looked at the water and I looked at the water as well.

"Long ago, here in the Pridelands a pure white lion named Leo took a journey that was long and dangerous. When he returned to Pride Rock a few years later, the Pride was shocked to see him so different that his mane was big and luxurious, his muscles had grown and he became wise and gave guidance to young lions, lionesses and cubs. A month after his return, a lion came to Pride Rock and he threatened the King for he wanted to become King of the Pride. Leo feared for the Pride and he would do anything to protect it, that's when he felt newfound courage and he challenged the lion then they fought. The battle went on for days, sometimes they would rest before they fought again. That's when the lion made a mistake and Leo won the fight the lion decided to leave Pride Rock and never return. The King thanked Leo for his heroism and told him that he would never be forgotten then Leo left Pride Rock to search a pride of his own, there was talk that Leo had become King of his own pride and had a mate and even cubs of his own. They say his descendants are still alive to this day and I know that Kabili, your father is related to him."

"Wow... So I'm an descendant of Leo, who is a King. Then Father must have came from Leo's pride." I was in awe and Montsho nodded, smiling. She got up and started walking towards Pride Rock slowly and I followed after her, smiling. Montsho looked up for a minute before looking forward again.

"Looks like its the afternoon, we will just slowly walk back to Pride Rock just to pass time." I nodded in agreement.

"Grandma Montsho have you heard that Mother is pregnant?"

"Yes, and your parents need to tell you something soon. But, I believe they will tell you sooner than I have suspected. Also, a bird in a tree told me that for some odd reason that the wildebeest herd is on the move at the gorge. I hope nothing terrible happens, come on we're at Pride Rock. There seems to be a commotion, hurry up." Montsho started running and so did I then we both stopped seeing the lionesses making a circle and they were whispering quietly. Sarabi saw us at the corner of her eye and seemed to tell the lionesses to move away then she walked away. I looked up seeing it was night time then looked forward. In the centre of all the attention was Rafiki and an lion adolescent stood beside him, Montsho tensed up and looked at the lion in disbelief. The adolescent was gray lion, with white on his muzzle, underbelly, toes and ear linings, his tail tuft was brown and so was his growing mane. His eyes were blue and he has a light brown Pridelander's nose. Mother and Father came running then they stopped, Mother was beside Montsho while Father was beside me they will looking at the gray lion in disbelief. Rafiki walked away from the lion and he disappeared.

"Aslan? Is that really you?" Father asked, the gray lion smiled.

"Yes, it's really me Father. I'm telling the truth and I'm happy to see you and Mother." Aslan replied, I gasped. Wait a minute? Father, Mother?

"Asatira, this is your brother who was presumed dead." Montsho said making Aslan look at me happily while I looked at him in shock.

"Mother, Father why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" I asked, Father sighed.

"We thought your brother was dead due to his blood on the ground that was far away from the Pridelands, we thought that hyenas killed him and we didn't have the courage to tell you. Now, he will become a big brother again soon like you will become a big sister." Father replied, I glanced at Mother and Father then looked back at Aslan smiling. We saw Sarabi come back telling us that Scar has news for us, we looked up seeing Scar sitting on a rock then he tells us what happened in the gorge. Sarabi started to cry so did the lionesses as well as Father, Mother, Montsho, Aslan and me, Zazu places a comforting wing on Sarabi's paw as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mufusa's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Simba who had barely begun to live," Scar said sadly, I nuzzled Montsho's leg as tears rolled down my cheeks. "For me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era," He starts to climb towards the foundation of Pride Rock as hyenas came out of the shadows with their eyes glowing and they were cackling while we looked at them in fear. "In which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future!" Then he roars out into the night sky, becoming King and take the throne.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now Asatira discovers that she has a brother and Scar now has become King. When I watched the movie I actually cried when Mufasa died. Now, Nyofu is going to have a cub or maybe more so I need help on names for both boy or girl, please suggest names for the cub in your reviews or PM me if you want to. That's the names of the boys being suggested by me on this chapter and I'm not sure to use one of them but I'll think about it if no one is suggesting any boy names but for some reason I know they are some who might suggest names for the cub if it is a boy. Funny that Asatira wants her own brother if there is a baby brother to be named Rafiki after the mandrill, Rafiki XD. If you don't like this story then please Don't Read or Review but if you did like this then you can read or review. I won't update for a while because I'm focusing on two stories to finish. I don't own The Lion King only my OC's, Asatira, Nyofu, Kabili, Montsho, Asali, Tahiya, Banji and Aslan.**

**Meanings of Names:**

**Montsho: Black**

**Asali: Sweet like Honey**

**Tahiya: Security**

**Banji: Second Born of Twins**

**Aslan: Lion**

**Origins of Names:**

**Montsho: African**

**Asali: Swahili**

**Tahiya: Swahili**

**Banji: African**

**Aslan: Turkish**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week, herds start moving away from the Pridelands because of the hyenas killing each members of the herd, but there are still most herds left so I believe we might survive if those herds stay longer. We were informed from Scar that the lionesses have to bring prey to him after they finished hunting, but 3 days ago when the lionesses were hunting Asali's daughter, Niara was killed when a pack of hyenas. Because they had tried to catch a zebra but they only caught Niara and they bit her so many times that she died of blood loss. We mourned of her death except Scar and the hyenas but the death took a great toll to Asali, she was mourning day and night so we had to leave her alone for as long as it takes when Asali gets better but I think she won't. Even, Tahiya and Banji were devastated of their older sister's death but they started to get better and started to be the same, but we all didn't talk about Niara. I hope that everything will be the same as before when Mufasa was still alive or our lives will become a living hell.

Me, Tahiya and Mother were watching the lionesses hunt because Tahiya and I will be having our first hunt next week. Mother was giving us advice on how to hunt while I was observing how the lionesses hunted and listened to Mother at the same time. Father has been very cautious since Scar became King and would be watching the cave while Mother, Aslan and I were sleeping but other times Aslan would be watching so that Father can have sleep. Montsho has been looking after Mother well and she would be taken to Scar for many reasons that I do not know why but she has become recently worried and protective of me for some reason. I wanted to know why and that I should ask her but I decided against it and didn't ask her, Scar must've threaten her or something. Mother's advice on hunting was finished and we would watch the lionesses hunt again in two days, Tahiya walked back with Mother while I wandered towards the water hole. I stopped seeing Zira there, talking with Scar and I knew that I had to go away because Montsho warned me that Zira was dangerous and would not hesitate to attack. Zira was a pale brown lioness with a darker brown stripe running down on her forehead, her muzzle, throat, underbelly and toes were cream, her ear linings were brown and she has a notch on her left ear that she must have gotten from a fight. She has red eyes and has a black Outsider's nose, she would always have her black claws out just like Scar. I was about to move until Zira saw me and so did Scar, I looked at the ground nervously.

"Asatira! Come here!" Scar called out. I walked towards them and when I reached them, I looked up at them frightened.

"So, you're the babysitter of _Simba_ that Scar told me about. Strange that you don't look like Nyofu or Kabili, you have Montsho's eyes and her nose but your fur must be from Kabili's father or his ancestor. When do you have your first hunt?" Zira asked, I gulped and smiled nervously.

"Next week, Tahiya will be having her first hunt with me as well." I replied.

"Ah, Tahiya and her twin brother, Banji. I have heard that their sister, Niara was killed during a hunt. Am I correct?" I nodded, frowning while she just smirked.

"What a pity. I wonder if you had your first hunt that you could injure yourself since you are a runt." I growled feeling insulted.

"Enough, Zira." Scar ordered and she huffed then ran towards Pride Rock, "Ignore Zira, she just annoyed that I've been talking about you." I looked at him curiously.

"Why talk about me? I'm not that interesting." He sighs and lies down, looking at the water.

"Well, you hate being _Simba's _babysitter and you started acting different since my _brother _died." He scowled and I nodded. Yes, I have been acting different since Mufasa died, I have been wandering in the Pridelands alone and I would growl at the cubs whenever they try to bully me. I would be silent and walk away when Mufasa is mentioned and I would stay in the cave, everyone seemed to have noticed that I've been acting different ever since. I lied down and looked at my reflection remembering the story of my ancestor, Leo that Montsho told me about.

"Yes, I have. I didn't want to be a burden but have you been threatening Grandma Montsho?" He narrowed his eyes at her name.

"You don't have to know about that, whatever _Montsho_ and I talk about is none of your concern." I frowned and stood up then began walking towards the cave growling. When I was inside the cave I saw Mother, Tahiya and Banji sitting and talking I smiled softly and sat beside Banji, he noticed me and nodded at me then I nodded back smiling.

"What were you all talking about?" I asked smiling.

"Well, I've been talking about our first hunt next week and that we would be 1 years old soon. Also, we've been talking about Nyofu's children coming in the next few weeks after we are 1 years old and so would Banji since he is my twin." Tahiya replied grinning while Banji just rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, my sister has been talking about Aslan too much. I think she has a crush on him ever since he came here, she just wouldn't stop talking about him and its getting on my nerves." Banji complained and Tahiya blushed madly while Mother and I laughed. At that moment, Aslan, Father and Montsho came in.

"What's going here?" Aslan asked as he sat beside Tahiya making her smile shyly while Father sat beside Mother licking her cheek and Montsho sat beside me, I nuzzled her while she smiled and nuzzled me back.

"Just talking about Tahiya and Asatira's first hunt and your siblings coming in the next few weeks after your sister and the twins are 1 years old." Mother answered licking Father's cheek, purring.

"I'm going to be a grandma again then I might even become a great-grandma. I wonder how many cubs you'll have my dearest daughter." Montsho said smiling and Mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I hope it won't be so many otherwise Scar might not be so pleased." Father said frowning, Montsho growled and Mother went tense.

"Can't we just forget about _him _and talk about something else." Banji said sighing and Tahiya nodded in agreement.

"Banji's right. Mother, Father, Grandma Montsho lets just forget about Scar and just discuss about the girls' first hunt. Anyway, they do need advice, strategies, tactics and even how to work as a team." Aslan agreed. It was silent for a while then Father, Mother and Montsho nodded then we began discussing about mine and Tahiya's first hunt next week.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

Today was the day that me and Tahiya would have our first hunt, I had been calm since yesterday but Tahiya had practically been jumping up and down excitedly and it was a good thing that Aslan and Montsho calmed her down. I was hiding in the grass waiting patiently and I remembered what Sarabi told me and Tahiya to do, we have to stalk a herd of zebras while the other lionesses would be circling the herd. Apparently, Aslan told me that Mother, Father, Montsho and Banji would be watching but so would Scar and Zira. This must be torture for me but I need to focus on hunting and I have a funny feeling there will hyenas, wait a minute? Hyenas, Hyenas! Of course, that's why Scar and Zira are watching because there will be hyenas about just to ruin mine and Tahiya's first hunt. Zira must want me to humiliate me and not have a first prey so, she must have planned this with the hyenas or was it Scar? Anyway, I need to warn Tahiya of this so that she can warn Sarabi but this means I need to take a risk.

"Tahiya, there will be hyenas about." I whispered and Tahiya gasped softly.

"What do you mean? And how do you know that?" She asked quietly.

"Because, I have a feeling that they are going to ruin our first hunt and also why would Scar and Zira be watching the hunt? Go warn Sarabi, I'm going to have to get the hyenas attention but this means that we won't be able to catch any prey but hopefully we might. If Sarabi agrees then tell her to tell the lionesses then nod at me for the signal." She sighed and nodded then silently trotted to where Sarabi and the lionesses were. I waited patiently for a few minutes then I saw Tahiya nodding her head at me while Sarabi was talking to the lionesses quietly. I sighed closing my eyes and opened them with determination then I bolted making the zebras run away in fright, I heard cackling and looked behind me. There were a pack of hyenas behind me, I knew it! But I need to get away from them but how?

"Trust your instincts, Asatira. Trust in yourself, and I'll always be there to guide you along with the Great Kings of the Past and even your ancestor, Leo. Trust your instincts and trust in yourself, Asatira." A voice whispered and it sounded like Mufasa, I nodded and listened to my instincts that was telling me to keep on running. Then I stopped and saw a huge male wildebeest then I turned around and began to run fast hearing the wildebeest behind me as it chased me, the hyenas ran off to the sides scared. The wildebeest ran so fast that I had to run to the left making it run past me and it was bolting in a straight direction, I kept on running and saw Tahiya running on the wildebeest's right side.

"Are you alright?!" She asked loudly, I nodded then her eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong?!" I asked loudly and she gestured to where the wildebeest was heading towards, I looked forward and saw Nala?! She was staring at the wildebeest in fear and was standing still, "Tahiya, keep on running and try to get past the wildebeest so that you can get Nala and run to the side. I'll run and try to drag the wildebeest down by its horns. Got it?!" She nodded running faster and so did I, luckily she got past the wildebeest and so did I then she ran to her left while I jumped on the wildebeest and held on its horns making its head turn to its right. Tahiya grabbed Nala in her jaws and saw the wildebeest about to fall on its side, "Tahiya! Jump!" She obeyed and the wildebeest fell on its side while I held on its horns tightly when it fell and I saw Tahiya running towards me with Nala still in her jaws then she gently put Nala down in front of her when they were in front of me.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Tahiya asked worriedly, I smiled.

"Nah, I'm okay." I answered I looked at Nala while she looked at me in shock, "Nala, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why did you do that?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Well, you've gotta do some crazy things to save a member of your Pride and I don't want another lioness to die." She smiled at me and I smiled back, so did Tahiya. Then Mother, Father, Aslan, Banji, Sarabi and other lionesses came running and stood around the wildebeest.

"Are you okay?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"You could've killed yourself?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Hey! She's alright and that's what matters even Nala is alright!" Tahiya shouted over the commotion, there was worriedness and relief in everyones' eyes except in Tahiya and Nala's eyes there was only relief.

"We all have to do something crazy every once in a while." I said and they nodded in agreement chuckling and smiling. I stopped holding onto the wildebeest's horns and jumped off then I bit hard into the wildebeest's neck and with surprising strength, I lifted its neck up with my jaws and snapped its neck when I jerked my head to the side hard. Then I let go making the head of the wildebeest drop lifelessly.

"You took down a huge, mighty male wildebeest. I'm impressed because no lioness on her first hunt wouldn't be able to take down a wildebeest even this size. I knew that you were a special one ever since you were born. I guarantee you, Asatira that you will find your destiny soon and for a runt so small, you have surprising strength. You must be born for something very special, I know that you already made us proud even Mufasa, Simba and the Great Kings of the Past but you will make us even more prouder than ever." Sarabi said smiling proudly and I smiled happily at her.

"Promise us, that you won't ever do that again. You almost gave everyone a fright." Mother said seriously and I chuckled, grinning.

"I can't say that I can promise that Mother. You know promises have to be broken due to dangerous, serious or crazy situations and it happens everyday as we know it." They all laughed and so did I then we stopped due to Zira and Scar coming over. Zira looked furious and deadly while Scar seemed calm and impressed, Sarabi and the lionesses moved away so that the wildebeest would be shown and I stood near it while Montsho came and stood beside me, glaring at Scar and Zira.

"It's IMPOSSIBLE! How can a scrawny, little runt like you?! Bring down a wildebeest about this size?! You are such a 'Ruffian Runt' and it would have been funny if you were hurt." Zira snarled the she grinned as if I should've been hurt, Montsho growled.

"Enough, Zira. I must say that I'm quite impressed that you brought down a mighty wildebeest with surprising strength from a runt like yourself. I think you deserve to have this wildebeest since you did impress me a lot. I'll be expecting more of that in the future. You must be very proud of your granddaughter, Montsho. Sarabi, get your lionesses to hunt again." Scar ordered then he left with Zira and Sarabi sighed then went off to hunt with the lionesses while me, Banji, Aslan and Father dragged the dead wildebeest towards the cave and Montsho, Tahiya and Mother followed behind us.

Once we reached the cave, we went inside and Father, Banji, Aslan and I let go of the wildebeest then sat down along with Mother, Tahiya and Montsho so that we were surrounding the body.

"We should eat together as a family. Thank the Great Kings of the Past for this and may Sarabi and the lionesses have food once they finished hunting." I said and they nodded then we ate together, as a family and friends. In our thoughts we were hoping that Sarabi and the lionesses would have food. Once we finished eating there was only half of the wildebeest's body left, we lay down together and agreed that Sarabi and the lionesses will have the rest of the carcass if they didn't have anything to eat before we fell asleep.

* * *

**(2 Days Later)**

Apparently, I heard that Zira is pregnant with Scar's cub and Asali has been getting better recently but she said that she is leaving Pride Rock with Dogo, Tahiya and Banji's father. The reason for that was that she couldn't bear to stay so that another child of hers would die again and that she is pregnant, Tahiya and Banji didn't want to leave. Asali understands and so did Dogo they both asked Mother and Father to look after and care for their children, my parents agreed then today they left the Pridelands and I hope that we will survive the changings of the Pridelands.

Also, I heard from Banji that Tahiya and Aslan have been spending more time together and would be seen together wherever they went. I just can't wait for my siblings to be born soon neither can Aslan. Nala and I become best friends after the wildebeest incident and she apologized for bullying and teasing me, I accepted her apology and told her that it was all in the past and that it happens all the time and everywhere. Sarabi and the lionesses thanked us for the rest of the carcass yesterday and that they promised they would do anything to help us, we thanked them for their promise and that we would do the same for them. Today, Tahiya and Montsho have became Rafiki's apprentices, they seem to have a talent in healing and Rafiki has been training and giving lessons to them. I always hope that after Mother's children are born that everything will be fine but how wrong was I.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, I couldn't help it but I wanted to write a chapter for this story so I did. I don't care if this story is not as great as other Lion King stories but I would rewrite the chapters that mistakes in them. If you don't like this story then please Don't Read or Review and if you did then you can read or review. I don't own The Lion King only my OC's, Asatira, Nyofu, Kabili, Montsho, Asali, Tahiya, Banji, Aslan and the OCs who weren't in the chapters only mentioned and they are Dogo and Niara. Hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**

**Meanings**

**Dogo: Junior**

**Niara: With Upmost Purpose**

**Origins**

**Dogo: Swahili**

**Niara: Swahili**

**And as you already know I am doing a name competition for Nyofu's cubs. Now, in chapter 2 it is revealed that Nyofu is going to have a cub or cubs now I am holding a competition of names for the cub or cubs, it has to both boy and girl names. I have suggested a few boys' names but no girls' names came on my mind so if you don't want to suggest names for the cub or cubs then you can pick one of the boy names I have suggested. But if you want to suggest boy and girl names for the cub or cubs then please put the names in your review or PM me if you like, also any origin of the name is allowed. I will put up the meanings and origins of the boys' names that I have suggested in chapter 2 but Rafiki will not count since there is already a character named Rafiki. Here are the boy names I have suggested;**

**Meanings**

**Haben: Pride**

**Dumi: The Inspirer**

**Diallo: Bold**

** Kafele: Worth Dying For**

** Makalo: Wonder, Surprise**

**Kehinde: Second Born of Twins**

**Lerato: Song of My Soul**

** Kunle: Home Filled with Honors **

**Kwanza: Beginning, Birth**

** Lencho: Lion**

** Tedros: Gift of God**

**Zesiro: First Born of Twins**

** Zulu: Heaven**

** Zareb: Guardian**

** Tumo: Fame**

**Origins**

**Haben: African**

**Dumi: African**

**Diallo: African**

**Kafele: African**

**Makalo: African**

**Kehinde: African**

**Lerato: African**

**Kunle: African**

**Kwanza: African**

**Lencho: African**

** Tedros: African**

**Zesiro: African**

** Zulu: African**

** Zareb: African**

** Tumo: African**


	4. Chapter 4

Things started to get worse and it was dry season there was not enough water left and more herds began to leave. I was worried that we wouldn't survive in a season like this one, but there has to be a miracle somewhere. My siblings are about to arrive soon and I wonder what they look like, Scar has began to exile males that most are cubs and Father decided to protect and train the male cubs when they get older, Aslan and Banji helped him. The three of them were exiled as well, Mother, Tahiya, Montsho and I were devastated due to their exile, now Father won't be able to see his children who are about to be born. I swear by the stars that I would protect my family at any cost and I would anything to protect them even my Pride members.

I was sitting beside Montsho, who was looking at the night sky. It has been 7 days since the males' exile and it has been deeply depressing because Mother and Tahiya wouldn't come out of their cave and I would wander around the Pridelands always thinking about what to do. I heard Montsho sigh and I looked at her then she looked at me with a sad smile.

"I remember the day when you were born, it was like it was only yesterday that you were just a cub and now you're an adolescent nearly an adult, well young adult. Me, I'm just getting older. Scar's Reign is _hell _and I'm afraid that when my daughter's children are born if they are males then he might...h-h-he m-m-might..." Montsho stuttered and began to sob softly, I was about to cry at the thought of it. Scar will get a chance to kill my siblings if they are males because they would be cubs, weak and defenceless. There must be a way to ensure their safety, there has to be, but what?

"Grandma Montsho, how can we get Scar to change his mind?" I asked and Montsho's eyes widened in fear, I tilted my head to the side. Has Scar been threatening her again or something 'cause she knows something I don't and I'm going to find out what that is. I nuzzled her as tears rolled down my cheeks and got up then I walked back towards the cave, I saw Mother sleeping. I smiled softly and lied down beside her then I submitted into the darkness.

* * *

**(3 Days Later)**

I waited outside the cave with Tahiya feeling nervous. Today, Mother was giving birth to my siblings and the hyenas have heard the gossip about it and they would've already told Scar about it now. The lionesses and Rafiki were inside the cave helping Mother, I missed Father, Aslan and Banji since they were exhiled and that we might never see them again, oh Maahes, what should we do? Sarabi emerged from inside the cave, smiling.

"Well, are they born?" I asked.

"Why don't you go inside and see for yourself." Sarabi said and I hurried inside, Tahiya and Sarabi followed me. The lionesses were sitting near each sides of the cave while Rafiki was standing next to Mother, who was laying on her front and she was smiling despite her exhaustion showing. And she was holding two dark brown and two golden and light yellow cubs; they had their eyes shut tight.

"Quadruplets?" I whispered in shock as my eyes widened.

"Four times the work. Seems like you have to be a babysitter once again along with Tahiya." Sarabi said smirking.

"Also, they are healthy cubs and its all thanks to you, Asatira for hunting more often and bringing wildebeests and zebras." Rafiki added smiling.

"So, there are 2 girls and 2 boys. And what are you going to call them?" I smiled at Mother.

"Well, the dark brown male with the darker brown nose will be called Kiba while the golden male will be called Zareb. The light yellow female will be called Tsuki and the dark brown female with the pink nose will be called Nyimbo." Mother announced happily. Then a dark chuckle was heard and I turned to around seeing Zira standing with three hyenas, and she was smirking darkly.

"Congratulations, Nyofu but didn't you already know that if a male cub is born, he or they must be killed without hesitation so I'm afraid that you will only have two cubs that will live while the other two will die." Zira said and I narrowed my eyes at her. I have had enough of her being nothing but a cruel, evil lioness to me, my friends and my family even to the lionesses, I will not bow down to her and whimper like a cub. I stood in front of Mother protectively and stood my ground, glaring at Zira intensely.

"Why don't you and the mutts run off or I'll make you." I threatened growling and Zira laughed mockingly.

"Oh really, then you must be stupid besides you can't stop Scar from killing your two younger brothers." Zira reminded but I ignored her and roared ferociously making the hyenas scatter out of the cave in fright. I growled deadly and Zira snarled suddenly an angry roar interrupted us and out of nowhere, Scar jumped in between us and growled furiously. "Scar! I was just about to attack this stupid _runt! _And punish her then-" She was interrupted because Scar threw her a deadly glare.

"Enough. Zira, I will deal with you later and you are right about male cubs that they have to be killed. But they are not to be killed... yet and let's see if they don't take my throne when they are older, so be a teacher and babysitter to your brothers that's my orders but one slip up from them, or you, or any of the lionesses then they will be killed without hesitation. Come, Zira." Scar said as he walked out of the cave with Zira following behind him, growling. I narrowed my eyes and exchanged looks of worry with the lionesses and Rafiki along with Tahiya and Mother. This is one serious situation and where is Montsho? I haven't seen her but I knew that she was with Mother when she gave birth and she must have left quietly when I came in to see my siblings, but how can Mother produce that much cubs? If I see Montsho I might as well ask her about it when I see her. I went to Mother and lay on my front then I yawned and lay my head on my front paws, I saw the lioness lay on their fronts surrounding Mother and I while Rafiki went out of the cave to go to his tree. I submitted to the darkness and dreamed, dreaming of questions for the Great Kings of the Past of how to protect my brothers and how to put a stop to Scar's Reign.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter wasn't that exciting and that I took so long, anyway I decided that the cubs should be born in this chapter and thank you Dragonmaster789 for suggesting the names Kiba and Tsuki :D, thank you Carlisle Fan 22 for picking the name Zareb :D and good thing I looked up another name, Nyimbo. :) Also, I have a poll up about the stories I've done so you guys can check out my stories and read, review them and check out the poll. I don't own The Lion King only my OC's, Asatira, Nyofu, Kabili, Montsho, Asali, Tahiya, Banji, Aslan, Zareb, Kiba, Tsuki and Nyimbo.**

**Meanings**

**Kiba: Fang**

**Zareb: Guardian**

**Tsuki: Moon**

**Nyimbo: Song**

**Origins**

**Kiba: Japanese**

**Zareb: African**

**Tsuki: Japanese**

**Nyimbo: Swahili**


End file.
